Desire: Fact Or Fiction
by Aozoran
Summary: Seventh In The 'Desire' Series- One bored Shift for Hound and Mirage is heated up by a bit of question time... and Hound learns the troubles that come from having an Invisible Bondmate...


**Author's Note: **A crazy game XD that has been driving me a little nuts. I thought XD I would give another little fic to Hound and Mirage XD I wouldn't mind writing another like this again later. XD ENJOY! Review please^^ and feel free to suggest things that could be asked next time! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except "fact or fiction" xD

* * *

"Fact or fiction."

Hound was parked in the warm sunshine just outside one of the massive buildings on the military base, his big frame settling happily on his shocks as he felt the gentle warm nudge of the invisible vehicle beside him. Mirage was completely cloaked and tucked up against Hound's side, the warm engine purring softly before settling as well. Both of them ordered to watch over the base silently, having been ordered here by Prime to keep an eye out for any Decepticon activity. However… no Decepticon felt like playing today… leaving them both to enjoy some warm sunshine and a little time 'snuggled' together in Alt mode.

"Lightspeed hasn't been seen near his quarters in well over an Orn."

Mirage was purring softly, snuggling in a little closer too, unable to help bouncing ever so slightly on his shocks to feel the soft brush of armour and tires against his white armour. "Fact. Afterburner has been running his mouth about how Lightspeed has 'vanished' and even Afterburner can't find him. Not that he would know where to look."

A soft snicker, Hound shifted ever so slightly sideways, feeling the invisible weight press a little more against him. His engine purring softly in response as well, making several of the officers glance towards what appeared to be one lone jeep… looking strangely happy… How jeeps looked happy… no one quite wanted to answer.

"_Perceptor's_ quarters." They both laughed softly at that one, their voices so low that no one else could hear them…

"Fact or fiction." Another bemused chuckle escaped Hound at the thought. "Ultra Magnus cannot hold High-Grade no matter how little the amount."

"Fact. Just ask Ironhide, or better yet, try to get whatever story Optimus knows about it."

"_Magnus…" Ironhide was leaning across the table slightly, gazing at the Autobot Field Commander who had actually been convinced to play in one of the 'drinking' games some of the Mechs had learned from the humans. "Are you certain you wish to play Sir?" Giving the other Mech the respect he deserved, but also giving him a chance to back out._

"_No, Ironhide, I think I am quite capable of playing… what did you call it… Poker?" Clear blue optics were flickering over the cards on the table and then at the large cube of High-grade that sat between them and several other players. He looked confident almost calm about playing. _

_Jazz was grinning widely, Prowl watching the Field commander with the same hint of concern as Ironhide was expressing, Ultra Magnus was known to not touch High-Grade… Though none of them had ever found out about the story of why he didn't from Optimus Prime how obviously seemed to know and was chuckling about from a distance, observing everything from one side of the Rec Room. _

_Ultra Magnus was straightening in his chair, picking up his cards and clearly looking determined to prove he could hand anything, including High-Grade. _

_Fifteen Breems later Magnus folded, his hand hesitating as he picked up the cube, his optics glancing towards Optimus who leaned against the wall off to one side. A smile hidden behind a slight rub of a hand against a jaw… A snicker… he could hear it… The expression saying… 'You did this before. Don't expect better results.'_

_Slightly defiant to prove that smug look wrong, Magnus downed the appropriate amount… It burnt as it went down… for one long moment his systems seemed to accept it… before suddenly his shoulders froze as his processors were hurriedly beginning work on the new fuel… _

_All optics were on Magnus. _

_Three… _

_Shoulders twitched slightly._

_Two… _

_A slightly glazed look rushed over the Commander's handsome features. _

_One…_

_Before anyone could stop him, the entire body of Ultra Magnus suddenly swayed sideways. The big frame sliding sideways, legs pushing the chair out from under him and he went down face first, with a heavy THUMP against the floor, clearly passed out. _

_No one moved to try to help him. _

_Ultra Magnus had been warned. He was too big anyway to shift… _

_So everyone learned Magnus could not tolerate High-Grade. _

Hound was shuddering with waves of laughter as Mirage replayed the memory sequence for him, the two of them trembling together with the humour of the file. But the weight of Mirage was shifting, transforming under the cloak of invisibility felt Hound wondering what he was up to… Until he could feel warm fingers down across the top of his roof, lightly tracing over the edges and transformation seams…

"Mirage… what… what are you doing?"

"Exploring your Alt mode…"

His frame arched upwards into those skilled hands, his engine rumbling low in a deep satisfied purr, trying to keep himself as still as possible or the humans would come over to investigate the rather… frisky Jeep. The Mech was trying to hold still, a low whispered groan escaping him when he felt invisible fingers brush just underneath his bumper, teasing it lightly, sliding upwards to trace a taillight in interest.

'_You like this don't you? I can feel it… and you can't do a thing…'_ Mirage was delighting in trapping his lover like that, knowing that he would be caught later… every one of his teasing touches returned… Oh he liked playing.

"Mir." He growled low, warning…

"Let me have my fun… Now what was the next one?"

"How can you…"

"You don't say anything and I'll stop." A smirk… charming, arrogant… and beautiful. _'And you will be left frustrated all through the rest of our shift.' _

'_You are evil!'_

"I know, but you love me anyway."

'Very evil, but sexy…'

"Question."

"Okay… oh…kay…" His internals were heating up, his doors flickering open in a vain attempt to cool his internals as the air conditioning was turning up a little more. "Fact… or… fiction…" Fingertips were sliding a little more beneath him, curling upwards into exposed circuitry, caressing slowly… "Prowl does keep a stash of confiscated of High-Grade and some other really interesting things in his office. That Prowl _does_ have a sense of humour."

"Fact."

"Really?"

"You remember Jazz and bumper stickers."

"You… you serious? That was Prowl?"

_Jazz was humming softly to himself, his head bobbing ever so slightly to music only he could hear, his frame swaying almost sexily as he was moving down the corridor. Greeting a few of the Mech's as he was heading towards Prowl's Office, intending on finding where his errant lover had wondered off too on their day off… _

_It was the giggles… the quiet laughs that made him pause. His silvery frame halting in the middle of the corridor when he caught Bumblebee staring at his back, trying to keep from falling over as his yellow body rested against the wall. It was only when the silvery slender Mech twisted and caught sight of his armour in one of the doors that had a slight reflective sheen. And froze. His back was covered with stickers… BUMPER stickers… from stabiliser servo to the back of his helm, he was armour was covered with them. _

_It had been all carefully placed so that he wouldn't be able to see it when he moved… How had someone managed to __**cover **__him in them? No one sneaked up on Jazz… no one but… Prowl? _

_Some act of revenge for Jazz's rather loud music the night before… _

'_I own slippers.' 'My other driver is an alien.' 'I'm a femme.' And some even stranger ones covered him… _

_He would never live this one down… The Spy had been caught and labelled!_

"Mirrrrrrr…" Hound was almost groaning, his vocaliser stuttering slightly as he was trying to clamp down on the sounds that wanted to escape him. Bouncing slightly on his tires, he was trying to press into that hand that was tracing out wheel arches, stroking over tires lightly, he could feel the warm chassis of the other mech resting slightly against one side. Hound's systems were heated, wiring was becoming slick with cooler fluid… his doors flapping slightly in an attempt to cool himself… even if he looked ridiculous like that. Sweet surges of pleasure rippled up through his wires, as they were being tickled and stroked…

"Next one." Mirage chuckled smugly to himself, catching one of those doors in a hand, fingers stroking over the edge of it, teasing the sensitive inner panelling, leaning down slightly to press a warm kiss against it, feeling Hound trembling with restrained sounds.

"Fact… or…" A hiss of pleasure as those fingers were reaching into his interior, a palm sliding down across one seat, across the gear stick, every surface was being liberally caressed. "Fiction… Optimus Prime owns a cat."

"Fiction."

"Fact. Well… kinda…" Hound moaned softly, his lights flashing once, his entire alt mode almost going completely haywire with what his Bondmate was doing to him.

"No… no… you're serious?"

"Yeaaaah… But it was Annabelle's… Optimus looks after it for her…"

_There was purring. _

_His engine was off. _

_Yet, there was purring. _

_He sat peacefully in Alt mode, warming himself in the sunshine, allowing its heat to ease every ache that was in his systems. And also to allow the feline to curled up on his dashboard to warm herself. And then there was a rumble of something soft… vocalisers whispering softly, returning the purr… The soft vibrations on the dash gained an equally appreciative sound from Optimus. _

_Prime sat happily there for over an hour… Lennox watching on from behind his desk, staring out the window at the Truck… Wondering if he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of his daughter's cat… considering the feline had somehow found itself a new place and 'person' to sprawl out on…_

His entire frame was trembling, rocking with what those fingers were doing to him; his body wanted nothing more than to transformer and just jump Mirage right there. But he couldn't… the humans were already looking at the poor Jeep weirdly… A mouth was catching the edge of one door, licking at it softly, a glossa sliding and teasing him and he was feeling his systems buck as that hand was right beneath his frame, stroking wiring and cables…

And suddenly it was rushing upwards over him, waves of pleasure crashing his systems and his vocal components were almost shorting out as he tried to keep in the sounds that wished to escape him… Mirage was pressed up across his frame, warm and heavy… Rubbing softly, feeling Hound buck and shudder on his wheels… His processors exploded with heat and his hood popped open as heat rose from within… The poor Jeep having overloaded right there on the army base for everyone to see…

But Hound cared little for that… but everything for the warm frame resting against his softly. Mirage chuckling softly as he gazed lovingly down at his lover… Pitying the poor Jeep who had just overloaded.

"I'll get you for that!"

"Good. I look forwards to it."

"MIRAGE!"

"Fact or Fiction, revenge is sometimes the best way to spend your evenings."

"FACT!"

"Good."

"Evil…"

"Right and I'm sexy too."

"This is as bad as your 'invisible' 'facing…'"

"You don't always need to see to appreciate… You said yourself…"

"Don't… just don't…"

"We still have all shift."

"NO…!"

"Oh yes. I'm going to enjoy this… and I think so are you…"

* * *

XD Poor Hound. XD Mirage finally gets his revenge XD


End file.
